Bloodlust
by wolfprincess18
Summary: The Princess of Hyrule has a dark secret and it is of utmost importance to keep it from her fiance, Link. But a dark, mysterious man discovers her and like it or not their fates become intertwined. LoZ vampires. ZelGan. Rated cuz I'm paranoid like that.


BLOODLUST

He knows. He must know. Link is the best vampire hunter and there have been countless mysterious deaths including my mother's. I hate myself when the bloodlust takes over. I kill the people I care about and this unholy greed is insatiable. It will never stop. Never. Until someone figures out my secret and stabs me in the heart with a stake. All I hope is that I don't take my father's life because the people depend on him so much and without him, I the oldest daughter would rise to power. With power my bloody desire would be eternally satisfied for I would willingly take my people to their deaths.

I sigh and stare out the window wishing things weren't so. I lick my lips. They are dry. I can feel the animal rise up. What's the use of resisting now? Depriving myself of what I need most? No point. I open the window and leap out catlike. I sniff the air wondering who will become my prey tonight. Unsuspecting guards? Passerby villagers? A weak, easily fooled man? Anyone could end up dead tonight because I am the bane of Hyrule. A figure clad in black approaches me.

"What would an innocent young girl like you be doing out at this hour?" says the voice teasing me.

"Innocent? Ha. Very funny joke."

The figure steps into the pale light of the full moon. Oh yes. He is tall and handsome. I have a thing for the blood of handsome men. It always tastes better. I lick my lips. Noticing my strange behavior he steps somewhat out of my way. I lunge for his neck. He knows now. The man attempts to pry me off but I'm already sinking my teeth into his...hand?! I pull away and the strange person slaps me causing me to fall to the ground. He stands over me.

"Now you naughty little vampire, I don't want any trouble but…" he pulls out a stake.

My eyes widen.

"Good, now stand up,"

I stand up.

"Walk with me little girl,"

He's obviously testing my restraint. I don't like it when people call me "little girl" or "dear" but I'll tolerate it for now.

"You're the Princess of Hyrule,"

It's not a question, it's a statement.

"Yes, my name is Zelda,"

"Now, how would you be a vampire?"

I remain silent. He fingers the stake. I take a deep breath.

"I wasn't born a vampire, when I was very young I was with my governess and she became very angry with me and she drank my blood transforming me into one of her kind, my parents never knew. I had that governess for a long time. But I was worried she would hurt me so I remained silent until I did not need a governess anymore,"

"Your mother has recently died, was that your doing?"

I look down tears in my eyes. "Yes,"

The man doesn't say anything for awhile.

"I am sorry for you, Zelda,"

"Why?"

"You live in the shadows hiding from the people you love the most and then you end up hurting them against your will,"

I nod. "I do not know your name, I have shared much with you that I have shared with no other, I believe I deserve something in return,"

"My name, little princess, is Ganondorf,"

Ganondorf. Somehow it suits him. And it sounds somewhat familiar. He then leaves.

I am lost and alone in this world but Ganondorf seems like me in some way. He's no vampire I can tell that much. But he's dark just like me. An essence of evil. So interesting. Dark men always are.

"Luxi! Close the curtains!" I yell diving under the covers.

The handmaiden scurries to the window shutting out the light. I peer over the comforter, assured that the sunlight was gone I get up and dress. I have a thing for deep violet and black. My mother loved pale blue and gold. But that's because she was not plagued by this evil inside her. I head down to breakfast. Link waits for me and my heart practically stops in my chest.

"Your lips are looking especially red today, Zelda," he says.

I touch my lips softly and they come up bloody.

"New gloss," I say and wipe my hand on a handkerchief.

He nods.

"Tell me Zelda, do you know anything of Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Black Desert?"

Is this vampire hunter a mind reader?!

"No…is he important?"

"He's coming for a war meeting with your father,"

"We are in an age of peace,"

"What about the vampires?"

"Right…vampires,"

I head to breakfast but I'm not hungry. The maids are beginning to fret for my health. I've always been thin but I don't eat human food anymore I've changed too much. Instead of going to breakfast I change course and start towards the war meeting. I hear father spewing angry words and Ganondorf calmly answering his every rant.

"There is a vampire in our midst! He killed my wife and many of our servants! He will have my daughter any night now!"

"How do you know this vampire is a he and, the vampire will not have your daughter I am sure of that,"

"But! The vampire!"

"Isn't that why you have a vampire hunter?"

I hear someone getting up and I press myself against the wall. It's Father. I open the door and enter. Ganondorf notices me and stands up.

"Look who it is, the Princess of Darkness,"

"You're one to talk,"

He notices my unnaturally red lips and touches them gently. I give a sharp intake of breath. I blink several times and stare up at him my little bit of innocence shining through. He looks down at the blood on his fingertips,

"Who was it this time?"

I look down. Why is he so evil but can make me feel so bad about myself?

"A maid passing by,"

"You drink young maidens' blood more often?"

I smirk up at him.

"I enjoy a dark man every now and then,"

He laughs and leans in so we are very close. I hold his gaze. He straightens up.

"However, Princess, I'm too good for you,"

And with a self-satisfied grin he turns to go. I lick my lips. Yes, this one interests me VERY much. So much I just might want to spy on him. Get him close to me. Only so I can have him. Yes, he'll be a worthy prize.

"I always knew you were different from other girls, Zelda, you wear dark colors, you don't eat, you always look pale, and you never go out into the sunlight, but a vampire? I never suspected it of you,"

I whirl around and see Link in the doorway. He has a stake in his hand.

"Link! Please! I'm begging you!" I say softly fear taking control of me.

He shakes his head.

"You might be my fiance, Zelda but I must save the people of the castle,"

I bare my teeth and grab a sword on the wall.

"I won't go down without a fight!"

Metal clangs against metal. He's better than I thought and I'm hardly a match but Link doesn't possess my vampiric speed and strength. His sword slashes my arm, burning my flesh. It's a sacred sword, crafted to burn the world's fell creatures. I lunge forward bringing my slender sword across his stomach. He doubles over in pain and I shove him up against the wall. I cock my head to the side with a satisfied smirk on my face. I lean down to his neck.

"A kiss for the Princess?" I ask about to sink my teeth in his neck.

He pushes me off and hurls his sword into my side. I groan in my pain as my skin is set on fire. I dislodge the blade from my body and drag myself as fast as possible towards the window. I pry it open and jump for my life.

"I'll get you Zelda!" he yells.

The jarring impact with the ground knocks me unconscious and the last thing I see is someone running towards me. Probably a guard. Everything goes black.

"Zelda! Zelda! Wake up!"

I open my eyes and see Ganondorf standing over me.

"I'm alive?"

He nods. "You got yourself roughed up pretty bad though,"

I take a look at my wounds. He's right. Link got me hurt bad.

"Where's Link?" I ask.

"Your fiance has rallied the Castle Guard against us and at sunset will be upon us,"

I look out the window and see the sun falling over the hills and a dark mass of figures seeping towards us. I groan in pain and Ganondorf hands me a gold bow.

"The day ends, the battle begins,"

I growl.

"Tonight, I will have a feast, a merciless banquet,"

Ganondorf pulls me up and we stand together. Ready to face our fate and win. A vampire and the King of the Black Desert against the world. Ready or not, I'll fight, and I won't just fight, I'll win.


End file.
